Uchiha Cherry blossom
by JC40077
Summary: This is my first FAn fic. Sasusaku one shot 2 years after the time skip. sasuke has killed orochimaru and his brother and is looking for a spouse.


Uchiha Cherry Blossom by YondaimeUchiha 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

SasuSaku

------ means it is a flasthback

() my comments

Sasuke stood over Orochimarus dead body. A great battle happend earlier.

------

Orochimaru walks up to sasuke and says. "Sasuke i can no longer train you

I will take your body as my own." Rage is rushing through Sasuke at this

moment. Sasuke suddnly says to "Ive been using you." Sasuke swings his sword

and stabs Orochimaru. Then Kabuto joins the fight. and a great battle insues

(This fight is so violent, bloody and long i cannot write about it all you

need to know is sasuke wins.)

------

Sasuke is nelt down near the blood bath. He has obtained the mongekyto Sharingan.

He knows now he can defeat his brother. He is filled with a emotion he hasnt felt since

he was a kid. Happyness:) Once he killes Itachi he can admit his feelings toward a certain

Girl.

Back at Konoha Sakura is sitting by a river relaxing after a long day of training thinking about Sasuke.

(What else does she think about). Out of no where she hears somone yell Sakura-chan. its Naruto.

Sakura asked. "What do you want im busy." He says, " your not busy your just fantising about Sasuke,

knowing you your probably fantising about him naked!" After that Sakura gets really pissed. her arm grows

the size of a bus and smacks naruto across the villlage. He is sent to the hostpital with a siezur and brain damage.

(serves him right).

In the sand village Gaara is catching up on some paper work. when he hears a nock on his window. He go's over to see what

it was. When his looks through the window he sees none other than Sasuke uchiha. Gaara asks, "What are u doing here and how

did u get passed the gards. Sasuke says, "Ur gards were weak as hell and I want to make a proposal with u." Gaara says im listening.

Sasuke goes on. After I kill Itachi Im going to marry a certain girl. When i do we ovoiusly cant stay in Konoha, so what if we stay here.

Gaara asks, whats in it for me? sasuke says, u get me and sakura in your military increasing ur villages power and u get the uchiha clan

reborn in ur village. Gaara askes, what about Orochimaru? Ive already taken care of him, Sasuke replys. Gaara excepts his proposal and

sasuke is off to find his brother.

Back in Konoha News has spread about Orochimaru's death. only thing going through sakura's mind is, is sasuke ok, where is he,

where is he going to live.

4 months later sasuke has finally beaten his brother he is feeling releived and this feeling is new to him. he feels weird. but he shakes

it off and goes to Konoha to find Sakura.

News has spread in konoha about itachi's death. Sakura is so worried about sasuke. she has not left her room in days.

As sasuke nears Konoha he knows he must be cautious and sneaky because if 1 ninja sees him the whole village will be on him in a second.

He manages to sneak into the village unsean. he makes his way to sakura's house. he peers into her bedroom window, to see her face buried

in he pellow crying. He taps on the window. when she looks up she cant believe her eyes. Sasuke-Kun she screams. She opens the window. he jumps in closes

the window. he puts his hand around her mouth and says, bequite. she nods her head. he lets go and the second he lets go she starts asking him questions ranting

with no end in stop going and going. finally he shuts her up by kissing her. they both stand their blussing. finnally they seperate. Sasuke says, Sakura-chan

will u please merry me? she lests out this big scream followed by a yesss. He tells her they must leave Konoha. She asked where they will live. He replys,

were goning to live in the sand village. she starts to ask a question but he interupts by saying, no time and they flee to the sand village unsean.

That night they share some "bondage time" :) (to R rated to write but lets just say he wanted doggy style).

The Next morning she sends a letter to Tsunade teller her that shes going to merry Sasuke.

10 years have past sense that day. Sasuke and Sakera have 10 Kids. ( they were busy alot.) Sand villages power now surpasses Konoha's.

Naruto is still brain damaged is now Hokage and merried to Hinata.

THE END.


End file.
